Dress Up!
by dandi706
Summary: What happens when everyone at school sees Yankumi dressed up? What will Shin's reaction be? I don't think that this story deserves a T rating but better safe than sorry.


**Dress Up!**

Hi guys! I dropped the -sensei after a while because I got tired of writing it. I probably used it wrong anyway. I just hope that I can do these great characters justice. This may be a one-shot or I could add to it later (I probably will if it turns out to be any good at all, because I hate letting go. I especially hate it when one of my favorite TV shows doesn't really end (anime Gokusen) and when my favorite characters do not come back in other seasons (drama Gokusen) and when I can't get my stupid computer to download and display something that I very much would like to read (manga Gokusen)). But I am not bitter…I may feel like blubbering like a baby with the disappointment of it all, but I am _not_ bitter. The world needs more Gokusen fan fiction. It is our job as fans to see that this demand is met. I have run out of Gokusen fan fiction to read so I thought that I would give writing it a try. Forgive me if I am a trifle long winded.

**Note:** I am just going to assume that Yankumi has to take care of a few things in the place of the Komicho instead of Kyo. I am also inserting him in here just because he should have been in the first place. I have to stop. No more ranting, but I do have one more thing to say. The idea for this came to me when I was watching the drama, but I made it a mixture of anime and drama. Everyone is always saying that she is plain and definitely not in Shizuka's league, but I think that she is much prettier than Shizuka. It may just be because I am a girl that I am missing something, but even in the track suits she is beautiful, so I wrote this. Forgive me when I try to sound funny.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gokusen or anything associated with it (I think that Kozueko Morimoto does since that is who authored it). It would have never ended if I did. If I ever become rich I might just get them to make more, just because I want to see what happens in the anime and I want Shin to come back after Season 2 of the drama. None of the Shirokin class is even mentioned in Season 2 except for Kuma. No references are made; even though just about all of their problems are repeats of the Shirokin students. I find it hard to believe that as close as everyone was, no one came to see Yankumi or Kuma, and they, for their part, don't even wonder about the rest of the class. All of them couldn't have left town. It really makes me mad when TV characters develop amnesia about things that happened in past seasons. I think that I'll just shut up and write the story. No more ranting and raving. No more throwing things across the room. I really need to learn when to shut up.

* * *

_I wonder what would happen if, for once, I dressed up like Shizuka-sensei_, Yankumi wondered. _Would they pay a little more attention in class?_ Maybe Sawada wouldn't, but that guy wouldn't show interest in any class even if the teacher showed up naked. _EEEEEEhhhhh embarrassing!_

_Well. It doesn't matter. I have to dress up anyway because of that meeting that I have with the other yakuza bosses immediately after school. I guess I will find out if taking more care with my appearance will get them to listen better tomorrow. Damn Kyo for deciding that this week would be a good one to take a vacation!

* * *

_

"Did they hire a new teacher?"

"Who is THAT?!"

"LOOK at those legs!"

"Ohhhhhhh…I hope that she is going to be my teacher. I could look at her all day."

Yankumi couldn't for the life of her figure out who they were talking about. She saw a couple of unfamiliar women around but they all looked like mothers of the students and not the kind to inspire that kind of passion in young men. She then got preoccupied in imagining the learning that her new look would inspire in her students and didn't notice that everyone was staring at her while they made those comments.

"Good morning everyone!" Yankumi called out across the staff room.

There was a moment of silence before all the male teachers rushed to the apparent new comer, including the Head Teacher Kyoto.

"May we help you, Miss…" Kyoto asked eagerly. He hadn't believed it possible that anyone more lovely than Shizuka-sensei could walk through the door of the staff room but somehow this woman was. "Are you lost?"

Yankumi looked at Kyoto in confusion, then looked behind her to make sure no one had snuck up on her when she wasn't looking. "What are you talking about Kyoto-sensei? I'm here for work just like always."

"WORK?!" cried the entire male staff in excitement.

"I had no idea that we even had another teaching position open!"

"We are delighted to make your acquaintance!"

"I look forward to working with you. Maybe we can get together after work and celebrate your addition to the Shirokin staff!" cried Kyoto, getting carried away with excitement before realizing: "We _don't_ have any positions available!!!"

A chorus of disappointed male voices sounded throughout the room.

All this time Shizuka and Kawashima were standing aside staring, quite dumbfounded, at Yankumi. _I have a new rival_, Shizuka thought. _I just hope that Shinohara-san never meets her._

"I agree," Kawashima said.

"Don't tell me that I just said that aloud! Ohhhh I'm so embarrassed! I'm starting to talk to myself just like Yamaguchi!"

* * *

"Hey! Everybody! We have a new teacher and she's HOT!!!"

The entire 3-D class was silent for a moment. Then there was a frenzied rush of questions.

"What does she look like?"

"Is she as pretty as Shizuka-sensei?"

"No one could be as pretty as Shizuka-sensei!" cried Noda loyally.

"What class is she teaching?"

"What's her name?"

"Why can't we have a hot homeroom teacher? We had to get stuck with Yankumi! Not that I'm not grateful to have her, but she could have at least been a little hot."

"I didn't know that they had a teaching position open."

"Maybe she's just a sub."

"Maybe someone got FIRED! No, we would have heard about that."

"Someone go back and see what's going on!"

* * *

"You can't be working here. We don't have any positions available. Did someone jump the gun and hire someone new after Yamaguchi's resignation?" Kyoto asked just as the Principal walked in.

"Hello, Yamaguchi-sensei! You are looking particularly well today. After-school date?" the Principal asked.

"Something like that Mr. Principal. It's not a date-date if you know what I mean. It's just a dinner with friends of the family. We do it every year but this time I have to go by myself because the rest of the family is otherwise engaged."

"Well, if I don't see you before you leave for the day, have fun." He said as he left the staffroom.

Yankumi turned around to find everyone in the room staring dumbfounded at her. "What?"

"YAMAGUCHI!!!"

"Yes?"

* * *

"She's sitting at Yankumi's desk!"

At that Shin actually sat up and Noda, Uchi, and Minami yelled "NO!"

"Do you think that they changed their minds and fired her anyway?" Minami asked furiously.

"Do you think that something is wrong with Yankumi? Is she sick?" asked Noda.

"They better not have fired her again!" yelled Uchi.

Shin was just as concerned, no, more concerned than anyone but he said, "Don't jump to conclusions. We will know soon enough. Class starts in five minutes."

* * *

_I don't know why everyone was so astonished. I do know how to dress up when the occasion calls for it. Okay so maybe I don't, but I know how to get help. This meeting is important. It is a renewal of friendship with allied clans. I don't want to embarrass Grandfather. _Yankumi walked up to the door of class 3-D. _Well here goes. Fight-O!_

She opened the door to the classroom to find silence. For the first time since she had come to teach at Shirokin there was silence in the classroom with everyone there.

They had been staring at the door waiting for the new teacher to come so they could find out about Yankumi. When she entered the room they couldn't help but stare for a minute before demanding to know what the head teacher had done to Yankumi.

"Where is Yankumi?! Is she sick?"

"Did they fire her again?"

"Beautiful!"

"MINAMI!!!" yelled the entire class with the exception of Shin.

Shin just continued to stare at her. Their eyes met from across the room and she could see that he was stunned.

Shin was indeed stunned. He had thought that she would be pretty if she just lost the tracksuit, pigtails, and glasses but he had never imagined this. She was wearing a black suit that might have looked plain on another woman but on her it made her look extremely elegant and in charge. Not to mention sexy as hell. The white shirt beneath her jacket was pure white and a nice contrast to the black. It also showed off breasts that no one would have expected to be there under that track suit. Not that they were humungous or anything, but they were nice looking all the same. She had on just enough makeup to accentuate her beauty. But the lipstick was what stuck out to Shin. Red. It made her lips look incredibly lush and…kissable.

After a moment Yankumi broke the staring contest and said to the class, "Your concern is admirable but I'm fine. Thanks for the compliment Minami. Now let's take the role."

"But you still haven't told us what happened to Yankumi!"

"Goodness I hadn't expected you guys not to recognize me. First the other teachers and now you. I spent the last ten minutes trying to convince everyone that I am who I say I am. Even going so far as to make one of my speeches about what teachers owe to their students. I still don't think I convinced all of them. That's why I'm late. I swear I don't think that I will ever dress up again. I'll just bring a change of clothes to work when I have an after-school appointment."

"YANKUMI!!!"

"The teachers had the same reaction. Doesn't it make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know that you have something in common with them?"

Shin finally got over his shock. Okay, so maybe he was still a little astonished and maybe he found sitting down a little uncomfortable at the moment, but at least he had his voice back. "Just take the role Yankumi."

The rest of the class turned around to stare open-mouthed at Shin. "You can't believe that Yankumi could ever look so pretty. I will admit that there is some resemblance but only a slight one. Yankumi is goofy looking and could never look so elegant," Noda instructed Shin. "Plus, boobs don't just spring up overnight."

"Yeah." The class agreed.

_Well, they certainly know how to make a girl feel good_, thought Yankumi sarcastically. "It's nice to know what you really think of me, guys. Think what you like. I have to take the role." She did. The bell rang. "See you in Math class."

_So much for my plan to make them pay attention. All I did was distract them so much that I hardly had time to take role. _

As the day went on, Yankumi was pleasantly surprised. Well, no one believed that she was herself, but things still went well. While classes other than 3-D did pay more attention and answer questions occasionally before, now they hang on her every word. They tried to impress her by volunteering to answer questions on the board every time she asked. She was actually feeling optimistic when it came time for 3-D's Math class. Maybe it will make a difference there.

When she came into the class, there was a stack of love letters waiting for her on her desk. She started blushing. "You guys didn't have to do this."

"We wanted to show you how much we appreciate you taking over for Yankumi today. We hope that nothing is seriously wrong with her and also that you will continue to be our sub in the future," Noda explained, love struck.

"No way are you going to get this teacher, Noda! What about Shizuka-sensei?" Minami exclaimed.

"Oh! Right!"

"You guys_ still_ refuse to believe that I'm Yankumi?!"

"No way could Yankumi develop fashion sense over-night."

"_What_ is wrong with my…Oh, never mind. Let's just start class."

Shin just sat in the back and smiled. _She's so cute when she is exasperated_.

But as class went on, he became less and less amused by their antics. Yankumi was his and that included this new Yankumi too. He found out that he actually preferred her old self instead of this new sense of style that she suddenly developed. _She probably had to pay someone to dress her and do her makeup_, he mused. _Well_, he decided suddenly, _I won't have it!_ She had better be back to her old self tomorrow or he would have to break some of his classmates' heads.

Yankumi had no intention of _ever_ dressing up before going to school again, no matter what occasion called for it. This suddenly quite class room and attentive students of 3-D were starting to give her the creeps. The only person who seemed not to be happy with her was Shin. He was starting to look furious about something. And he was definitely not paying attention. _Maybe he really_ is _gay_. Well, she would just have to find out what was bothering him after class. Not for a minute did she consider that what was bothering him was none of her business. He _was_ one of her precious students after all.

* * *

The meeting went well. She had more fun than she expected. There was one incident where the drunken son of one of the other family's second in command, but no night is perfect. _I hope that I don't have to put up with another omiai_.

_Well, at least everything will be back to normal at school tomorrow. And Grandfather and Kyo will be back in two days so I won't have to deal with the bulk of the family business and teaching at the same time._

"Hi everybody!" said a cheerful Yankumi the next morning as she entered the staff room.

Everyone got up from their desks, eager to ask about the woman from yesterday.

"Who was that that you got to sub for you?"

"Can you get me her number?"

"Why did she try to pretend to be you? Anyone with eyes could see that you two are as different as night and day!" This from Shizuka.

"QUIET!" yelled Head Teacher Kyoto. He cleared his throat in the now silent room. "Yamaguchi, you can not take it upon yourself to arrange for a sub. That is the job of the school. Luckily the woman you picked was acceptable or the school would have had to take disciplinary action. I will need her number in case we have need of her again." He said this last part a little too eagerly.

Yankumi sighed. _Why should I even bother to correct them anymore? I'll just make something up_. "She's my cousin. You can reach her at my home phone number or you can call me and I will relay any messages. But she is very busy and only consented to come yesterday as a special favor to me. And she doesn't date." A very loud disappointed sigh filled the room at that. Yankumi smiled, pleased with her story_. That should stop any other questions.

* * *

_

"Look at these great pictures I got of the sub yesterday!" Noda showed them all the pictures that he had downloaded the night before onto his computer.

"Wow, Noda! I think these are some of your best work." Minami said, staring at a picture that looked like it was taken at ground level. It showed off her legs to perfection.

Shin was not happy. He had had to listen to this kind of thing all yesterday and it didn't look like today was going to be any better. He was getting to the point were he was tempted to arrange a group date for all of them with some hot college girls just to get them to shut up about Yankumi. Speaking of which...the door to the classroom started to open and Shin leaned forward expectantly to see if he was going to have to kill, or at least maim, any of his classmates that day.

There was an audible sigh of disappointment from almost every student in the class as a normal looking Yankumi stepped threw the door. Or, to be more accurate, stumbled. Shin smiled smugly. Funny how she managed to go the entire day without stumbling once, yesterday, and that was in high heals. But today she has two left feet just like normal.

"Hey, Yankumi!" yelled Minami.

"Yes, Minami?"

"Feel free to let the woman from yesterday sub anytime. In fact, if you don't feel like coming into work tomorrow, you could have her come in for you. We learned a lot yesterday, so you shouldn't feel like we would suffer if you needed to take a couple of days off."

"So, you guys learned a lot, did you? So if I give you a test over the material covered yesterday, you would all ace it?"

"If that would mean you letting her sub for you for a couple of days, then yes. Right guys?!"

"YEAH!!!" the class yelled together, with the notable exception of Shin.

"Okay, in math class today we will take this test and see how everyone does. But _everyone_ has to ace it. If one person doesn't make at least a B on this test then it isn't going to happen." _What am I getting myself into?_

The class cheered and Shin groaned and slammed his head down on his desk. There was no way that he would allow this to happen!

* * *

Shin slammed the door that led to the rooftop. All day long when his friends were supposed to be paying attention in other classes (or at the very least tossing a ball around) they were studying for that stupid math test. Even in Fujiyama's class. She was more than puzzled when they failed to hang on her every word as usual. Then there was the math test itself. Everyone had consentrated so hard and he had even seen Kuma go back and check his answers. TWICE! That had been the last straw.

He sank down to his usual spot. She was probably grading those infuriating papers now. He just hoped-

The door to the roof slammed open a second time. This time at the hands of a very pissed off pig-tailled teacher. Yankumi marched over to Shin and waved a piece of paper that looked like it had been attacked by a very angry red pen. "What is the meaning of this, Sawada?!"

Shin looked at the test paper that bore his name in one of the only spaces that was clear of red ink on the paper. He shrugged nochalauntly. "I guess I just wasn't paying attention in class yesterday. That woman didn't really impress me too much."

Yankumi growled. "Why don't you pull the other one? You could do these kind of equations in your sleep, Sawada. You purposely failed this test. Why?"

Shin stood. "It's not really any of your business. It's not like this test was even for a grade."

"Of course it's my business. I'm your TEACHER!"

Shin snapped. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up against the wall. He spoke in a low voice. "You may be my teacher now, but not for much longer. I will not have the rest of the class talking about you in the ways that they have since yesterday. I won't put up with it and you should just accept that, unless you want to lose a few students. You are _mine_, Kumiko. Get used to it." With that, he stomped to the door and left the rooftop, not reallizing all that he had given away.

Yankumi sank back up against the wall, stunned. _'You are mine, Kumiko.' Did he really just say that? _And where was the cool and calm Sawada that she had come to know and love? _I did _not_ just think that I love Sawada…did I? Of course I love him; he's one of my prescious students!_

_You meant that in an entirely different way._

_I couldn't have. He's my _student

_But you did. You know that he is different from the rest. Special, even. You have always treated him differently, more like a friend than a student. And he has always been very mature for his age. More than you even. You need someone that has that maturity._

_I have Shinohara!_

_Do you? And do you really want him? Or is it just a crush? Shin knows you a hundred times better than that lawyer ever could and he has known you for years. Who do you go to with your problems and for advice? Who do you rely on when you are in trouble? Who saved you that time when you were sick? Shinohara only arived when it would have been too late. He took a beating for you just like you took one for him. He risked his life for you. And you can't tell me that you are't attracted to him. After all,_ _I _am_ you!_

_He's my student!_

_You sound like a broken record. And like he said, he won't be your student for much longer. Just bide your time and wait until after graduation. Then you won't be able to use that silly excuse anymore. Your family already knows what's what and you have known this for some time in the back of your mind. You just refused to admit it to yourself. So, stop arguing with yourself and get with the program! _

Yankumi smiled to herself and leaned her head back against the wall. Shin was driving her crazy. In more ways than one. Here she was arguing with herself about something that she had known for a long time. It may be wrong in the eyes of society, but it was just right for them.

_And since when has any self respecting yakuza ever cared about what society thought of them? _and as an afterthought, _Shin is definitely not gay.

* * *

_

The dissappointed class never did find out who failed that test. Yankumi just said that they probably wouldn't see the substitute teacher again anytime in the near future.

Yankumi treated Shin just the same as she always had right up until graduation. He had confided in her that he was thinking of going to Africa for a year instead of going to a university. She knew that he didn't remember what he had said on the roof. She knew that he would get a lot out of his trip to Africa. She wasn't about to take that away from him. She could wait until he got back to start a relationship with him.

But that didn't mean that she was going to let him go off without knowing how she felt about him, just in case he met some slut of a volunteer while he was in Africa and decide to give up on her.

So she waited until after graduation. The bad thing was that he was flying out the next day. She had gone to his father and made her peace with him and told him of her intentions. He had learned his lesson in trying to run his son's life and had told her that he would accept any decision that his son made regarding her and would be happy for him. He had seen the light that came into his son's eyes whenever he talked about or looked at his teacher and he hadn't gotten to where he was without being able to read people and their emotions. He might have been oblivious before to what was going on with his own children but he had learned his lesson from that. What his son felt for this woman was real and deep. It was not just a crush.

They all gathered at the airport to see Shin off the day after graduation. The rest of the guys gradually left until it was just Shin and Yankumi.

"Well, see ya." Shin said awkwardly as he turned to leave. He had to get away before he gave into the urge to tell her how he felt.

"Wait." Yankumi walked up to him, so close that they were almost touching. She leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I promise that for a year I won't dress up for anything. But exactly a year from today I plan to go all out. I give you until that time to come back and claim what's yours by your own words. You are not my student anymore." She then kissed a stunned Shin right on the lips and turned to leave, lips still tingling from where they had touched his.

Shin watched her turn to leave in a daze. He had never in his wildest dreams…okay, so maybe in his wildest dreams, but he had never really expected her to actually do what she did. And she thought that she could just walk off after that? He strode after her purposefully, flight forgotten. He'de just catch a later one. He had some unfinished business with a certain jumpsuit clad teacher. He just thanked God that she wasn't his anymore.

Yankumi felt someone jurk her around. _I knew that I wouldn't escape without him saying something. _He opened his mouth. _Here it comes_. She squeezed her eyes shut and readied herself for rejection. Instead she felt his lips on hers. She gasped and he took advantage of her open mouth to slide his tongue in to play with hers. They stayed like that for a long time before coming up for air, both of them panting as if they had just run a marathon.

Shin finally caught his breath enough to speak. "THAT is how you kiss the person you love goodbye, Kumiko. Not that little peck that you gave me. I will have to give you extensive tutoring on the subject when I come home."

Yankumi nodded, still dazed. "I look forward to it." She finnaly regained her witts. "Hey, I do so know how to kiss! I've seen it done lots of times. So what if I don't have any actual experience…"

"God, Yankumi. Even I have kissed someone. What are you, five?"

"If I was then you wouldn't have kissed me, would you! And I happen to be an excellent kisser going by the way you were panting a few minutes ago."

"I was just being polite. I don't want to hurt your feelings but we will need to work on it a lot when I get home. And when I say a lot, I mean extensive studying for hours at a time." He said with a special meaning in his tone.

Yankumi finally got it. "I think that you're confused. It is you that needs the practice. But aren't you going to miss your flight if you stay much longer?"

Shin shrugged. "I can always catch a later flight."

"Go."

"What do you mean 'Go'? I finally get you and you want to shove me on a plane? I don't think so."

"I will still be here when you get back. But you had better not be gone for more than a year. Not _one_ day longer!"

"You won't have to worry about that." They kiss one last time and then part.

As Shin waited in line to board his plane, a smirk played on his lips that were still slightly swollen from their kisses. _No, you really don't have to worry about me staying any longer, Kumiko. I look forward to being the teacher for a change.

* * *

_

So, how was it? I'm thinking that this is a definite one-shot. I'm just glad that I finished it. It has been sitting in my computer for months. The last bit was kinda rushed, but it didn't turn out terrible, so I'll leave it as is.


End file.
